LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA
by Luis Carlos
Summary: En 10 años la vida puede volverse un completo infierno. caos, muerte y destrucción son el pan de cada día en la vida de todos los que han sido víctimas de ese par de demonios mecánicos que se regocijan y se enorgullecen de todo el mal que hacen. yo soy el único capaz de hacerles frente, pero en caso de morir, confío en que "él" seguirá adelante ya que es: LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA


**LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA**

 **Les vuelvo a dar las buenas noches gente linda de fan ficción. Ahora me reporto con un fic de Gohan (las fanáticas del personaje enseguida aplauden y chiflan) ¿Por qué no me sorprende esto? XD**

 **Pero un momento, no me refiero al Gohan que todos conocen (Y que desgraciadamente ha perdido importancia volviéndose un completo pelele en DB Súper) me refiero al Gohan del Futuro de Trunks (Ahora todos ponen expresión de: "¡¿Pero qué carajos?!")**

 **Exacto, el mismo Gohan que lucho valientemente y hasta el final contra los Androides #17 y #18 usando solo una mano y que fue el mentor y figura paterna (O hermano mayor) de Mirai Trunks.**

 **Muchos lo consideran la mejor versión de Gohan, y como hasta el momento solo he hecho fics especiales dedicados a Freezer y los grandes villanos de la serie, es hora de variar las cosas y hacer una historia en honor a este gran héroe.**

 **Así que empecemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball Súper son del genio creador Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball GT y las películas son de la Toei Animation, pero la historia y cualquier posible personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

 _-Gohan… Gohan… ¡AYÚDAME, GOHAN!- oía a la lejanía la voz del señor Pícoro pidiendo ayuda._

 _-¡SEÑOR PÍCORO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo en este mar de oscuridad infinita ¡Pero no lo localizaba! Ni siquiera podía sentir su Ki._

 _-¡GOHAN!- ahora oí la voz de Krillin -¡SÁLVAME GOHAN, SÁLVAME!- también me suplicaba._

 _-¡AYÚDAME!- ese fue Ten Shin Han -¡NO DEJES QUE ME MATEN!- habló Yamsha -¡AUXILIO!- imploró Chaos -¡MALDITO INSECTO! ¿Qué no eres un miembro de la raza guerrera saiyajin? ¡DEMUÉSTRALO!- el tono del señor Vegeta no era de súplica, sino de desprecio y repulsión._

 _Los gritos de todos ellos se volvieron ecos que se incrustaban en lo más profundo de mí ser partiendo mi mente y alma en miles de pedazos como si fueran de cristal, y lo peor era ¡QUE NO PODÍA ENCONTRARLOS PARA AUXILIARLOS Y SEGUÍA DANDO VUELTAS EN CÍRCULOS!_

 _-¡MUCHACHOS! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN?! ¡DÍGANMELO!- vi de un lado a otro de forma desesperada intentando encontrarlos, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de desesperación y cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo me temblaba y me comenzó a salir sangre de las palmas._

 _-Gohan…- volví a escuchar la voz de mi maestro, solo que ahora era un susurro, y sentí como me tomaron del pie derecho por atrás haciendo que me sobresaltara._

 _Al girar me quedé en shock. Los muchachos… mis amigos… todos mis amigos… ¡MUERTOS!_

 _Estaban tendidos en el piso en un charco que se formó por la sangre de todos ellos, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de heridas de todo tipo, incluso mutilaciones, desgarramientos._

 _Mantuve los ojos bien abiertos y no podía parpadear. No… no esto de nuevo… ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡Esta pesadilla no puede volver a estar pasando! ¡POR FAVOR NO!_

 _-Señor Pícoro…- caí de rodillas al piso, y con manos temblorosas, sostuve el cuerpo de mi mentor, de mi amigo… de mi segunda figura paterna -resista… por favor… ¡RESISTA!- lo apegué descargando mi llanto en él._

 _-Gohan…- me volvió a hablar escupiendo sangre morada y me sobó la cara con su mano derecha -se suponía… ¡Que tú eras uno de los defensores de la Tierra! ¡Y NOS HAS FALLADO!-_

 _-No solo a nosotros…- el cadáver de Krillin, al que le faltaban los ojos dejando al descubierto sus cuencas, se incorporó -le has fallado… ¡A TODA LA HUMANIDAD!- al gritar esto, todo comenzó a temblar con violencia y del suelo comenzaron a emerger muchas estructuras en ruinas envueltas del fuego del Infierno, y lo más aterrador, ¡ERAN LOS INCONTABLES CADÁVERES DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN MUERTO!_

 _-¡NOS FALLASTE, NOS FALLASTE!- cada uno de ellos se levantó y me señaló de manera acusadora, tanto hombres, como mujeres, ancianos… y niños, estos últimos eran los que más me dolían -¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TÚ NOS PROTEGERÍAS DE TODA AQUELLA FUERZA DEL MAL QUE AMENAZARA A LA TIERRA Y A SUS HABITANTES! ¡Y NOS HAS FALLADO!- como si fuesen zombis, se me acercaron a pasos lentos sin dejar de señalarme._

 _-¡NO DIGAN ESO, NO DIGAN ESO! ¡YO HE HECHO HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA PROTEGER LA TIERRA Y A CADA UNO DE SUS HABITANTES!- cada uno de sus gritos eran como dabas que me traspasaban_

 _-Pues no has dado lo mejor de ti, hijo- me petrifiqué al oír esta vez a mis espaldas. Al dar la vuelta me topé con mi padre que me miraba con desprecio y decepción -tú tienes mi misma sangre corriendo por tus venas ¡Confiaba en que te volvieras un guerrero que hiciera hasta lo imposible para cuidar de los demás como yo lo hacía! Pero me equivoqué ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA!- me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de mí volando._

 _-¡PAPÁ, NO! No me dejes de nuevo ¡REGRESA!- extendí mi mano, pero él se desvaneció dejándome solo con todos los que me decían que era un fracaso por no haberlos protegido como debiera._

 _-Oh ¿Qué te pasa, Gohan? ¿Admirando el fruto de tu fracaso e incompetencia?- todos ellos y las estructuras en llamas se volvieron polvo y cenizas que se dispersaron por el viento cuando aparecieron los dueños de estas voces._

 _Miré hacia arriba y fruncí el ceño. Toda la desesperación y dolor que sentía hace unos momentos, desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por una ira incontrolable._

 _-¡USTEDES!- volví a cerrar fuertemente los puños y mi cuerpo fue envuelto por el aura dorada de súper saiyajin -¡TODO ESTO POR SU CULPA, MALDITOS ANDROIDES!- les lancé unas esferas de Ki, pero ellos las esquivaron con toda facilidad y vinieron hasta mí dándome cada uno un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos, boca y escupiera sangre seguido de un puñetazo doble en la cara que me tiró al suelo, y antes de siquiera poder levantarme, ellos me pisaron la espalda, el dolor de mis vértebras partiéndose ¡ERA INSOPORTABLE! Pero no más que el amargo sabor de la derrota al ser vencido así de fácil por estos monstruos que han causado tanto mal en el mundo y que han matado a un sin número de personas._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre, Gohan? No te ves para nada bien- se burló la maldita rubia poniendo su pie debajo de mi mentón para alzarme la cabeza un poco y la mirara fijamente._

 _-Descuida, ahorita mismo acabaremos con tu infortunio y te podrás reunir con tu madre y con tus amigos en el más allá- su hermano me tomó del cuello, hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía con burla y sadismo, preparando su mano derecha para traspasarme el pecho -¡ENVÍALES SALUDOS DE MI PARTE!- me traspasó de lado a lado._

-¡AAHH!- me desperté alterado incorporándome viendo de un lado a otro la habitación en la que estaba -oh cielos… de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla- me froté las sienes para luego ver una foto en donde estaban todos mis amigos, mi familia y yo reunidos -papá… señor Pícoro…- el primero sonreía y el segundo tenía su clásico semblante serio. Cerré fuertemente el puño derecho y me levante de la cama -a seguir entrenando- me puse mi ropa anaranjada y azul, y después de dedicarle una última mirada a la foto, salí del cuarto.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula. Hacía muecas de disgusto y angustia al ver a las personas que estaban aquí y que se encontraban en deplorables condiciones. Tanto enfermos, heridos que soltaban alaridos de dolor cuando sus lesiones eran atendidas, desamparados, padres y madres que preguntaban por sus pareja e hijos, niños que preguntaban con lágrimas en sus ojos por su mamá y papá.

El corazón se me arrugaba cuando veía a estos pequeños así y hacían que yo sufriera el mismo dolor que sentí en esa maldita pesadilla. ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA TIERRA! Y como dicho defensor, debo cuidar a cada una de las personas de este mundo y evitar que sufran esta clase de desgracias ¡Y LES ESTOY FALLANDO!

-¡GOHAN!- me gritó Bulma acercándose a mí. A pesar de los años, sigue conservando su belleza -me alegro que estés despierto. Necesito que me ayudes a mover unas grandes vigas al laboratorio para reforzarlo- me pidió de manera apurada.

-Enseguida- accedí. Con tal de no tener que seguir contemplando este triste panorama y apartar todos mis tormentos, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para distraer mi mente.

El gran domo que conforma la Corporación Capsula es una de las estructuras más resistentes del planeta, razón por la cual muchas personas vienen aquí a refugiarse y ponerse a salvo, en especial aquellos que no tienen hogar y lo han perdido todo por culpa de ese par de demonios desalmados.

El lugar más resistente es el laboratorio, ya que como ahí se lleva a cabo experimentos científicos importantes, por lo que debe ser lo más duradero posible, y en caso de que el resto de la estructura sea destruida, serviría como un bunker y última línea de defensa, por eso Bulma me pidió a que la ayudara a reforzarlo.

-Ponlas ahí, Gohan- señaló una esquina. Llevaba en mi hombro izquierdo varias vigas de acero que juntas pesarían decenas de toneladas, pero las podía cargar con toda facilidad y las puse ahí -muchas gracias. Espero que el Fortalecedor de Materia en el que he estado trabajando pueda hacer que el metal de la Corporación se vuelva tan resistente que logre resistir cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de esos malditos- luego de agradecerme, se sentó frente a su computadora.

-Yo también lo espero- sonreí de medio lado. Si eso funciona, hará de este lugar mucho más seguro para las personas -¿Y Trunks? ¿Dónde está?- se me hacía raro no verlo por aquí.

-Salió a entrenar. Le dije que esperara a que despertaras para que fueras con él, pero no me hizo caso y dijo que no podía esperar a volverse más fuerte- me respondió ya molesta.

-Ese niño…- yo también me ofusqué, pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso por su espíritu emprendedor, de querer mejorar como guerrero y nunca rendirse -descuida, por él- me despedí, salí de la Corporación, y guiándome por su Ki, fui hasta su posición.

Volví a sentir ese vuelco en el estómago al ver el panorama tan trágico y deprimente que estaba frente a mis ojos. Las estructuras destruidas eran testigos de las incontables batallas que se han librado, de las innumerables vidas que se han segado, y por sobretodo, han presenciado un nivel de maldad que nunca antes o después se había visto en nuestro mundo.

Llegué hasta unas montañas que estaban lejos de La Capital del Oeste y pude presenciar como varias de estas eran destruidas por pequeñas, pero poderosas explosiones. Esbocé otra sonrisa porque conocía muy bien a la única persona capaz de hacer eso.

-¡JIA!- vi a un pequeño niño de 10 años, pelo lila y ojos azules dando muchas patadas al aire y después varios puñetazos -¡TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS ANDROIDES!- imaginaba que estaba luchando contra los protagonistas de no solo mis pesadillas, sino de las pesadillas de cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra -¡PARA QUE APRENDAN A NO CAUSAR CALAMIDADES!- lanzó varias esferas de Ki creando los estallidos que había visto antes y reduciendo las piedras a polvo.

-Las montañas y rocas no son dignos adversarios porque no se pueden mover, ni defenderse. ¿No prefieres un oponente que te pueda hacer frente y te haga superar tus límites?- descendí cruzado de brazos haciendo que diera un sobresalto y girara para encararme.

-¡GOHAN!- sonrió enormemente y vino hasta mí para abrazarme -¡Me alegro de que estés aquí! ¿Has venido a entrenarme, cierto?- sus ojos brillaban con mucha ilusión.

-¿Para qué otra cosa sino esa?- le revolví el cabello -pero ya te había dicho muchas veces que no te vayas de la Corporación sin mí. ¿Qué tal si te hubieses topado con los androides y yo no esté para defenderte de ellos?- agachó la cabeza cuando lo regañé.

-Perdón, Gohan. Es que tengo tantas ganas de volverme un poderoso guerrero como tú… ¡Que no me puedo quedarme quieto ni un solo segundo! Ya quiero tener tu nivel de poder para así acabar con esos malditos- sin dudas tiene un entusiasmo digno de admirarse, como me hubiera gustado poseer su aptitud cuando tenía su edad.

-La paciencia es una virtud, Trunks. Sé que tienes muchos deseos de volverte poderoso para derrotar a esas bestias metálicas, pero si vas paseando por ahí causando destrozos como este, te podrías encontrar con ellos y no duraran en matarte de forma horrible- esto no se lo dije como regaño, sino como una advertencia de lo que podría pasarle -¿Te quedó claro?- volvió a agachar la cabeza y susurró a regañadientes "Claro" -bien. Ahora comencemos a entrenar- se entusiasmó otra vez y se puso en guardia.

Es increíble lo que puede cambiar en 10 años, 10 tortuosos e infernales años. Cuando pensé que con la derrota de Freezer en el planeta Nameku, con el señor Vegeta siendo nuestro "aliado" al haberse establecido en la Tierra, luego que yo venciera a Garlick Jr. y papá volvió a derrotar a ese tirano espacial y a su padre cuando vinieron a cobrar venganza, las cosas iban a cambiar para bien. Pero me equivoqué ¡TODO EMPERÓ COMO NO TUVE NI IDEA!

Si tan solo papá no se hubiera muerto de esa maldita enfermedad del corazón… ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO Y NUESTRO MUNDO SERÍA UN LUGAR PACÍFICO! Uno nunca sabe con clase de jugarretas te puede salir la vida y el destino.

Aún recuerdo bien ese día. Él, el señor Pícoro y yo estábamos entrenando, como siempre, para volvernos más fuertes. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Gohan? ¿Esto es todo de lo que eres capaz de hacer?- me sonrió desafiante ya que bloqueaba sin ningún problema cada uno de mis ataques._

 _-¡Esto es solo el calentamiento, papá!- le quise patear la cara, pero él se agachó y me dio un leve golpe en el estómago y me apartó de otro en el rostro._

 _-¡HA!- el señor Pícoro le lanzó un ataque de Ki que él desvió y comenzaron a luchar hasta que también lo apartaron de un golpe a la cara._

 _-Vamos… sé que pueden hacer algo mejor que esto…- sonrió débilmente mientras respiraba de manera agitada y se llevó una mano al corazón -puede pelear al mismo tiempo si… si lo desean- comenzó a hablar con dificultad -así que co… comencemos de nue…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que puso los ojos en blanco y se precipitó al suelo._

 _-¡GOKU! ¡PAPÁ!- gritamos el señor Pícoro y yo respectivamente y lo sujetamos -¡¿Qué te pasa, papá?!- le di unas palmaditas en la cara para que se despertara pero no reaccionaba -¡¿GOKU?!- mi mentor lo agitó pero consiguió el mismo resultado._

 _Lo llevamos a casa, mamá enseguida se asustó al verlo así y nos echó la culpa a nosotros, especialmente al señor Pícoro, afirmando que entrenar tanto sin descansar no era para nada bueno para nuestra salud. Nuestros amigos enseguida vinieron a ver que le pasaba y estaban muy preocupados, incluso el señor de Vegeta no podía disimular su angustia._

 _Estábamos esperando a que el doctor que lo atendía nos dijera que tenía papá. Al salir de la habitación todos los vimos fijamente y mamá le preguntó que le pasaba._

 _-Lamento decirles que el señor Son Goku sufre de una enfermedad del corazón que no tiene cura- todos lo vimos con los ojos abiertos de par en par y perdimos el aliento -no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, lo siento._

 _-Mi papá… ¿Se va a morir?- comencé a respirar de manera agitada mientras soltaba lágrimas._

 _-Mi Goku… no…. ¡NOOOO!- mamá soltó un grito desgarrador. El abuelo la abrazó para consolarla._

 _-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Kakaroto pertenece a la raza guerrera saiyajin ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SE VAYA A MORIR POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA!- el señor Vegeta estaba indignado. De seguro es porque le da coraje que el hombre que derrotó a Freezer y se volvió el legendario súper saiyajin muera de esta manera que considera penosa -¡Así nunca podré ajustar cuentas pendientes con él!- esto lo dijo refiriéndose a que él, para la sorpresa de todos, también consiguió ese estado dorado indicando que cualquier saiyajin puede obtener esa transformación y quería luchar contra papá para afirmar que era el guerrero más poderoso del universo._

 _-¡GOKU!- se lamentó Krillin llorando al igual que yo -¡Por favor no te mueras!_

 _Cuando pasaban los días, el Ki de papá disminuía poco a poco indicando que su hora estaba cada vez más cerca. Se suponía que yo debía estar a su lado y apoyar a mamá en este momento tan crucial ¡PERO NO PODÍA SOPORTAR VERLO MORIR EN FRENTE A MIS OJOS! Por lo que me mantuve lejos de pasa la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible ¡QUE PÉSIMO HIJO SOY AL NO ESTAR AHÍ PARA DARLE UN ÚLTIMO ADIÓS ADECUADO Y APOYAR A MI MADRE!_

 _Para intentar calmar esos tormentos, estaba en el bosque destrozando los árboles a punta de puñetazos y patadas. Me detuve al percatarme que el Ki de papá casi se ha extinguido como la flama de una vela. Por lo que fui lo más rápido que podía a mi casa._

 _Al llegar ahí estaban todos reunidos. Nadie decía nada y Trunks, quien era un bebe en los brazos de Bulma, lloraba de manera desconsolada al sentir el dolor de todos los presentes. No me tomé la molestia de saludarlos ya que enseguida ingresé para ver a papá, pero apenas abrí la puerta, su Ki desapareció._

 _-Papá…- lo miraba fijamente. Estaba tan sereno acostado en la cama, como si solo estuviera durmiendo -papá…- me le acerqué con pasos temblorosos y volvieron a escurrir lágrimas por mis mejillas -no…- le sobé su frente apartando unos mechones de cabello -no…- acaricié su mejilla izquierda antes de abrazarlo y apegarlo a mi cuerpo -¡NOOOOOO!- grite como nunca antes había gritado hasta ese momento. Mi madre estalló en llanto y volvió a abrazar al abuelo, el maestro Roshi que también estaba presente se quitó sus gafas de playa y se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha para secar sus lágrimas -papá…- le volví a sobar la cara -te juro que seguiré tus pasos y me volveré un digno defensor de la Tierra como lo fuiste tú y haré hasta lo imposible para detener a toda aquella fuerza del mal que amenace nuestro mundo y a sus habitantes- mis lágrimas caían en su cara._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Las Esferas del Dragón no podían revivirlo porque no pueden traer a la vida a la misma persona más de una vez y nunca supimos a donde se fueron a vivir los familiares del señor Pícoro, por lo cual esa fue su muerte definitiva; solo espero que esté feliz en donde quiera que esté.

Pero luego de 6 meses, ocurrió otra tragedia que también nos tomó por sorpresa. De la nada salieron dos androides con unos poderes tremendos destruyendo ciudades enteras.

¡SON MUCHÍSIMO MÁS FUERTES QUE FREEZER Y SU PADRE! Y se llamaban a sí mismos #17 y #18. Dijeron que fueron creados por un tal Dr. Maki Gero con el propósito de matar a papá porque este destruyó a una fuerza terrorista llamada La Patrulla Roja cuando era un niño, y como él ya había muerto, se autoimpusieron la meta de destruir todo a su paso y matar a cuantas personas pudieran solo por diversión.

¡ERA LA PEOR CLASE DE ENEMIGOS A LAS QUE SE LES PUEDE ENFRENTAR! Al menos ese tirano tenía el propósito sólido de volverse inmortal y tener a todo el universo a sus pies. ¿Pero matar a tantos inocentes solo por diversión y por no tener nada mejor que hacer? ¡SON DE LO PEOR!

Y por supuesto mis amigos y yo no nos íbamos a quedar cruzados de brazos y les hicimos frente. Pero por más que lo intentábamos ¡NO LE PODÍAMOS GANAR! Ellos literalmente nos tenían bailando en sus manos ya que nosotros éramos según sus palabras: "Juguetes para entretenerlos hasta que nos rompan" y fácilmente tenían dominada cualquier contienda.

Ni siquiera el señor Vegeta siendo un súper saiyajin les podía ganar y fue asesinado por #17. Después siguieron Ten Shin Han, Yamsha, Chaos ¡KRILLIN! Y solo quedábamos el señor Pícoro y yo.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Que ternura. Alumno y maestro quieren pelear y morir juntos ¡Es tan tierno!- la androide #18 se burlaba de nosotros -¿Tanta prisa tienen por reunirse con sus amigos en el Infierno?-_

 _-¡LA ÚNICA QUE SE VA IR AL INFIERNO ERES TÚ!- me dejé guiar por la ira y fui hasta ella ignorando los gritos de mi mentor, y nueva figura paterna, para atacarla con todo lo que tenía._

 _Ella solo usaba sus antebrazos para defenderse de mis ataques ¡SOLO JUGABA CONMIGO! Por cada 100 golpes que intentaba darle, ella me daba uno que me hería de gravedad._

 _-¡GOHAN APARTATE!- el señor Pícoro estiró su brazo derecho para tomarme de un pie y alejarme de un ataque de ella que siguió su camino hasta dar contra una ciudad destruyéndola por completo -¡Yo solo lucharé contra ella! ¡NO TE METAS!- me ordenó y fue a luchar._

 _Me limité a contemplar como él daba lo mejor de sí para luchar contra esa mujer fatal. A medida que la pelea continuaba, él estaba comenzando a cansarse y ella seguía sin recibir daño alguno._

 _-Mi turno- sonrió con sadismo y comenzó a golpearlo y atacarlos de todas formas sin piedad alguna ¡LO ESTABA MATANDO A GOLPES! Así que me cansé de ser solo un observador y fui a auxiliarlo lanzando muchas ráfagas de Ki por la espalda, sin hacerle nada, amañé con darle una certera patada en la espalda._

 _-¡DÉJA DE MOLESTAR, DEBILUCHO!- pero ella movió hacia atrás su pierna derecha dándome una patada en el vientre tan fuerte que casi me hizo perder el conocimiento -¡LARGO!- ahora me dio otra en la cara tirándome contra un edificio que se derrumbó, me sepultó y quedé inconsciente._

 _Al recuperar el conocimiento me quité de encima todos los escombros. Grité el nombre del señor Pícoro, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, y lo que era peor ¡NO PODÍA SENTIR SU KI!_

 _Lo busqué por todos lados volviendo a llamarlo, y al hallarlo se me heló la sangre. Estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo manchado con su sangre, los ojos en blanco y un agujero en el pecho._

 _Esto no podía estar pasando ¡ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO! Primero perdí a papá, luego a mis amigos ¡Y AHORA A MI SEGUNDO PADRE! ¡TODO ESTO EN MENOS DE UN AÑO! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros para merecer este castigo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS TENÍA QUE OCURRIR ESTO?!_

 _-Señor Pícoro…- luego de abrazarlo, bajé sus párpados y lo contemplé. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de la ira, estaba más furioso de lo que estuve cuando Napa lo mató al haberse sacrificado por mí -esos malditos…- mis pupilas se contraían, tensaba la quijada tan fuerte que mis dientes iban a partirse. Algo se quebró dentro de mí y sentía un fuego que nunca antes había sentido: ¡EL FUEGO DE LA IRA PURA QUE QUEMANA MI ALMA! -esos malditos…- susurré con voz gutural._

 _-¡ESOS MALDITOS!- estallé en cólera haciendo temblar todo a mi alrededor, que las nubes se oscurecieran, cayeran muchos rayos y que mi pelo negro como el ébano se volviera dorado como los rayos del sol -¡MALDITOS SEAN, MALDITOS SEAAANNN!- me puse de rodillas y reventé el suelo al pegarle con ambos puños, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar el cuerpo del señor Pícoro._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Cada vez que pienso en eso… ¡HACE QUE ME DEN GANAS DE IR HASTA LOS RESPONSABLES Y HACERLES SUFRIR COMO SE LO MERECEN!

Desde entonces he entrenado arduamente para conseguir el poder necesario para matarlos, pese a las objeciones de mamá que se negaba rotundamente a que siguiera ese camino.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡Gohan por favor, no te vayas!- me suplicaba ella cuando yo empacaba mis cosas para irme._

 _-Tengo que hacerlo, mamá. Ahora yo soy el único guerrero que queda para defender la Tierra. Solo en la Corporación Capsula podré entrenar libremente para volverme más poderoso- dije cortante._

 _-¡HIJO! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que te puede pasar?! ¡MORIRÁS EN VANO COMO PÍCORO Y LOS DEMÁS IRREVERENTES QUE SOLO PENSABAN EN PELEAR!- me tensé al oír estas palabras._

 _-¡MALDITA SEA, YA CÁLLATE MAMÁ!- le grité enfurecido por la manera en cómo se dirigió a ellos. Aún después de que todos dieron sus vidas para intentar salvar al mundo ¡¿Y los seguían tratando de esa forma?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?!_

 _Ella quedó en shock por la forma en como la miraba combinada con ese grito. Nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera, pero cualquier ofensa hacia el señor Pícoro y los demás… ¡Me enfurecía como no tiene ni idea! Así que para intentar apaciguar mi ira, terminé de empacar mis cosas._

 _-¡HIJO POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES!- volvió a suplicarme cuando estaba por abrir la puerta -Ya perdí a mi Goku ¡NO SOPORTARÍA PERDER EL ÚNICO HIJO QUE TENGO!- cerré los ojos y suspiré._

 _-Lo siento, mamá… pero no tengo más opción alguna- el corazón se me partía por tener que dejarla así -yo ya tomé mi decisión…- también comencé a llorar pero ella no lo notó porque le daba la espalda -y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- ignorando sus súplicas, me fui volando._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Que dolor tan desgarrador debe sentir cualquier madre, que ver a sus hijos alejarse de su lado de ese modo, en especial sabiendo que podría morir en cualquier momento, a pesar de que la voy a visitar debes en cuando para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien.

Pese a que ahora soy más fuerte que papá cuando se transformó en súper saiyajin ante Freezer, sigo estando por debajo del poder de esos malditos androides. Si fuese uno contra uno tal vez les pueda ganar, pero como trabajan juntos… ¡SON UNA PESADILLA! Y peor ya que como son seres artificiales sin alma, no tienen fuerza vital, ni Ki, por lo que dependo solo de mi vista para poder hacerle frente y no sé cuál es su ubicación exacta al no poder detectar sus presencias.

Cuando dije que son los protagonistas de mis pesadillas y de las pesadillas de cada persona de este mundo, no lo decía solo por decir ¡ELLOS HAN SIDO MIS PEORES PESADILLAS EN ESTOS DIEZ AÑOS! Casi no hay noche en la que no los vea atormentándome en mis sueños y reconozco que me han dejado traumas severos que duraran por el resto de mi vida o hasta que los derrote.

Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Bulma decidió ponerse a trabajar en una máquina del tiempo para poder viajar al pasado y evitar que esos bastardos sean creados. Espero que pueda lograrlo y así este infierno nunca pasará.

También está Trunks. Al ser hijo del orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines, tiene el potencial de volverse un gran guerrero. Por eso lo entreno, y con suerte, se podrá volver un súper saiyajin que me ayude a ganarle a esos bastardos. Tal vez no consiga ese estado ahora, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día; de esto no cabe dudas.

Además… en toda esta década lo he comenzado a querer como si fuera el hermano menor que nunca tuve, al que debo cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo mal y peligro y guiarlo por el buen camino. Estoy consciente de que él me ve como un hermano mayor y no solo su tutor y amigo.

Él no merece esta vida de puro dolor y miseria, él se merece mucho más que esto y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para dárselo y a todas esas personas inocentes que sufren de manera injusta.

Al terminar de entrenar, nos dirigimos a la Corporación Capsula. En el camino él volvía a decir que ya quería volverse fuerte para ganarle a los androides. No dudo que algún día se volverá un poderoso guerrero capaz de hacerles frente. Pero hasta que no esté listo, no lo dejaré enfrentarse a ellos.

Ya que en caso de que yo muriera a manos de ellos, él se volvería mi has bajo la manga, el único ser de la Tierra capaz de detenerlos, de cuidarlos a todos de todo mal y peligro, de estar dispuesto a hacer también hasta lo imposible para erradicar a las fuerzas del mal. Sin mí, él se volvería para toda la humanidad…

 _ **LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 14/09/2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado al Gohan del futuro y lo dura que ha sido su vida por culpa de los androides 17 y 18. Me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo ya que es la primera vez que hago una historia de él contada desde su punto de vista.**

 **Como ya tengo sueño, solo diré un hasta mañana, pero primero quiero hacer algo de publicidad. En mi perfil está el Link de un foro en donde todos pueden formar parte para hablar con otros autores de distintos temas, les aseguro que les encantará ;D**


End file.
